sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Platt
Birthday references: * * | birth_place = | home_town = Chelsea, Michigan, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress, producer, actress | yearsactive = 2004–present | education = Rutgers University | spouse = | children = 1 | website = }} Tara Platt (born June 18, 1978) is an American actress, voice actress and producer who has provided voices for dozens of English-language versions of Japanese anime films, television series, and video games. Her notable roles in anime include Temari in Naruto and Reina in Rave Master. In video games, she has voiced Noir in Tales of the Abyss and Mitsuru Kirijo in Persona 3, Anna Williams from the Tekken series, as well as characters in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Saints Row: The Third, Soulcalibur IV, and League of Legends. On screen she has appeared in television shows like Scandal, Hawaii Five-0, Castle and Revenge, as well as the feature film The Call. She has a production company Monkey Kingdom Productions with her husband, Yuri Lowenthal, where they have produced several films that have made the film festival rounds, and a live-action web series called Shelf Life. They authored the book Voice-Over Voice Actor and its follow-up The Extended Edition which gives career tips. Biography Platt moved around a lot when she was young, and her family settled in Chelsea, Michigan when she was 14. She went to Rutgers University's Mason Gross School of the Arts in New Brunswick, New Jersey, where she earned her Bachelor of Fine Arts in theatre arts in 1999. She also studied at the London Academy of Theatre. She lived in New York and worked off-Broadway, and later moved to Los Angeles. She has performed in a number of shows written and directed by John de Lancie. She played Juliet in Romeo and Juliet (with both the Pasadena Civic and the Toyota Youth Shakespeare Series with the Los Angeles Philharmonic); Titania in A Midsummer Night's Dream; Katherine in The Taming of the Shrew; and appeared in First Nights: Clara and Robert Schumann at the Walt Disney Concert Hall as Clara Schumann, in a role written for her by de Lancie. In 2004 Platt and husband Yuri Lowenthal founded Monkey Kingdom Productions, an independent film production company which has produced two feature films including Lowenthal's Tumbling After, and mockumentary Con Artists. They also created a live-action web-series Shelf Life about a group of superhero figurines; the series ran for four seasons on YouTube. Tara and Yuri co-authored a book called Voice-Over Voice Actor: What It's Like Behind the Mic and follow up Voice-Over Voice Actor: The Extended Edition, which gives tips and information for aspiring voice actors. Their first child was born in 2016. , refers to Filmography Voice roles Anime Animation Films Video games Live-action roles Television Film Web series Books * ** * * Notes }} References Tara Platt's resumes and filmography profiles: * * * * * * }} External links * * * * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Virginia Category:American film actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Mason Gross School of the Arts alumni Category:Actors from Fairfax, Virginia Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:People from Chelsea, Michigan Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Businesspeople from New York City Category:Actresses from Michigan Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Web series producers Category:American web series actresses